laplace_m_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Firefly Dance
“On the night when the Polaris is at its brightest, Yggdrasil will hold a great, joyous ball. The flames light up the night sky like daytime, and you’ll certainly want to attend. ” Rewards Player’s contributions in the Kingdom Event will increase the server’s Kingdom Prosperity. When Prosperity reaches a certain level, the Kingdom will enter a new Era, all-new gameplay modes related to the Era will be activated on the server. Participate in Kingdom Event to obtain rewards such as equipment, Kingdom Fame, Medals and such, and especially a considerable amount of Exp. It’s a daily event that can’t be missed. Entry Within the time of the event, tap top-right of the main page’s event guide button which on the left of the map, you can then follow the guide to the event point on the map. Process If you arrive at the event location on the map within the event time, the Quest bar will display the event progress and countdown timer and you can participate in the event. “Firefly Dance” takes place in Yggdrasil, there are four stages and each stage will continue for a different amount of time, but they’re all within 10 minutes. Stage 1: Collect Fireflies In the first stage, you can collect fireflies in the area by going near them. You will earn Kingdom Fame from collecting them. Each Firefly can be collected once, there are also groups of Fireflies within the area, they can be collected multiple times. There is also a chance to obtain extra rewards. The progress bar will increase as all the players within the area collect Fireflies, once the progress bar reaches 100% or the timer runs out, this stage will finish. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and then event will enter its next stage. Stage 2: Escort Fairy Packbeast In this stage, players protect a Fairy Packbeast that is responsible for sending goods to the ball. During this stage, you must defeat the the pesky Raccoons, once the Fairy Courier reaches its destination this stage will finish. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and the event will enter its next stage. Stage 3: Defeat the Chobi Elder In this stage, the event Boss “Malicious Chobi Elder” arrives at the ball, players must defeat him. The Elder’s got a lot of health and hits hard, it’s recommended that you challenge the Boss as a team to obtain a greater rating. This stage ends when the Boss has been defeated or the event countdown finishes. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and the event will enter its next stage. Stage 4: Firefly Dance During the ball stage, you can dance on the center of the stage or light the flames around the stage to obtain Event Rewards. Once the timer runs out, the entire Kingdom Event will finish, players can then obtain Event Rewards. Info Participating in the Kingdom Event with a team will allow you to obtain a higher rating. One character can obtain a maximum of 3 Kingdom Event Rewards each day.